MagnaAngemon
, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(Sr:) СветиАнђемон n dub SvetiAnđemon lit. "HolyAngemon" |n2=(En-Sg:) HollyAngemon''Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th'' |n3=(Zh:) 神圣天使兽''Digimon Encounters'' |g1=Angemon-species }} MagnaAngemon is an Angel Digimon. It has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a , when the Digital World is shrouded by the essence of "Darkness", it changes into its and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword equipped to its right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when it is in , it takes on an austere personality when it is in Battle Mode. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny'This attack is named "Great Golden Gate" in Digimon Fusion, "The Gate of Destiny" on , Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Heaven's Gate" in Digimon Battle, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. ( ): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. *' 'In English, this attack is named "Excalibur's Grace" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2.: Slash the enemy using the holy sword, Excalibur. *'Magna Antidote' (Holy Disinfection): Cures allies of their ailments. *'HP Recovery' (Heaven's Heal): Heals HP. *'Soul Vanisher'This attack retains its original name of "Soul Banish" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Soul Banish): Hits its sword on the ground to create a shockwave.. *'Angel Rod'This attack actually belong to Angemon but is mistakenly listed as MagnaAngemon's on .: Attacks with its "Angel Rod". *'Flying Sword of Justice' (Flying Sword): Rushes in front with great speed to strike its enemy. *'Shield and Counter' (Shield Counter): Blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. *'Magna Jump' (Holy Jump) *'Excali-burst' (Excaliburst): Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. *'Judgment Slash': A single strike that destroys evil! Design MagnaAngemon wears a Holy Ring on its right wrist and bears the Crest of Hope on its forehead. The DigiCode on its Heaven's Gate reads |ヘブンズゲート|Hebunzu Gēto|lit. "Heaven's Gate"}}This DigiCode reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}} on . and the DigiCode on its Excalibur and ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;HolyAngemon (ホーリーエンジェモン) Official romanzation given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English media.Digimon Fusion Fighters * . *(En:) . ;MagnaAngemon Name used in most American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure tri. Digivice screen *(La:) Magna (lit. "Great"). *(En:) . Development MagnaAngemon Priest Mode was designed by Ten'ya Yabuno. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MagnaAngemon is a Variable that deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a DNA Digivolving hint that says that an Ankylomon and Angemon will make a Shakkoumon or MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon in line 20. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MagnaAngemon card, titled "Heaven's Gate", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Heaven's Gate technique. Heaven's Gate revives one ally. Digimon World Data Squad MagnaAngemon is a digivolution in and 's galaxies. MagnaAngemon is also a requirement for Lucemon Chaos Mode (Lalamon) and Barbamon (Gaomon). Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next Digital Monster D-Project MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon. Post-game, the Patamon in Area 3 will digivolve to MagnaAngemon to fight the party, aided by a Seraphimon. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. You can also trade a Garurumon for one at the Digimon Center. MagnaAngemon's special attack is the Assist "HP Recovery", which heals 150 HP to all allies, and costs 24 MP. Digimon World 3 Patamon can unlock MagnaAngemon at level 20. For the other Rookie Digimon, Angemon must get to level 50. For the other Rookies, getting MagnaAngemon to level 99 will unlock Seraphimon. MagnaAngemon can DNA Digivolve to Phoenixmon with Taomon. For Patamon it will unlock Greymon at level 30 with 140 Fire Resistance, Stingmon at level 20 with 100 Thunder Resistance, for Monmon, it will unlock Angewomon at level 30 with 110 Water Resistance, for Agumon, it will unlock Devimon at level 30 with 250 Dark Resistance, Angewomon at level 20, and for Veemon it will unlock Angewomon at level 20. If Patamon was not chosen, A MagnaAngemon is found in Asuka Server's South Badland and will give Junior his DDNA which when given to the DRI agent in Central Park will reward Junior with a Patamon partner. MagnaAngemon is a white Ultimate Digimon card with 31/33. Digimon World Re:Digitize MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Sunflowmon, and can digivolve Seraphimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MagnaAngemon digivolves from Airdramon, Angemon, Centarumon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Seraphimon and Ophanimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A MagnaAngemon in Infinite Cauldron Layer 2 sensed the great evil within it, so crossed dimensions to get there, however the trip damaged its body to the level it was no longer able to move. MagnaAngemon asks the to get it a Large Double Disk, and after the Hero gets it one, MagnaAngemon heals itself. Realising it does not have the strength to save the Digital World, MagnaAngemon asks the Hero to save it instead, and joins the City. MagnaAngemon joins the hospital and uses its powers to tell the Hero how long their partner Digimon's current lifespans are. MagnaAngemon is a Holy Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Angemon, Wizardmon, and Sorcermon, and can digivolve into Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Jesmon, and MarineAngemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MagnaAngemon belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1320, circle attack 770, triangle attack 570 and vs. Darkness x 3 cross attack 370. Digimon World DS MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon at Level 25 and with 800 Holy experience, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon if it is level 45. In this game, his shield and helmet are blue. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MagnaAngemon is #223, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 220 HP, 243 MP, 133 Attack, 103 Defense, 119 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Halo 4, and SoothingHand traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon or SlashAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MagnaAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3100 Holy experience, and 160 Spirit. MagnaAngemon can also DNA digivolve from Starmon and Clockmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 5000 Holy experience, and 190 spirit. MagnaAngemon can DNA digivolve to Alphamon with Magnamon or DoruGreymon. MagnaAngemon can be hatched from the Busters Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MagnaAngemon is #146, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Guard, Master of Saving, and Healing Hand traits. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve into Jijimon, Seraphimon, or Goldramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MagnaAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 115 attack and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived MagnaAngemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MagnaAngemon DigiFuses from Angemon and ExVeemon, and can DigiFuse to Goldramon with Megadramon, MasterTyrannomon, and Triceramon, and to Seraphimon with Shakkoumon, Parrotmon, and Angewomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MagnaAngemon is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, ExVeemon, and Angemon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Seraphimon, Crusadermon, and Valkyrimon. Its special attack is Heaven's Gate and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, MagnaAngemon can also digivolve from Unimon and digivolve to Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MagnaAngemon is #195 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, ExVeemon, Angemon, and Unimon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Seraphimon, Crusadermon, Valkyrimon, and Goldramon. Its special attack is Heaven's Gate and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, Gururumon, and Gatomon, and can digivolve to Phoenixmon. Digimon Battle MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Masters MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Heroes! HolyAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon, BlackSeraphimon, and Shakamon. Digimon Soul Chaser MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Links MagnaAngemon digivolves from Ankylomon, ExVeemon, and Angemon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon, Seraphimon, and Crusadermon. Digimon ReArise MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon or nothing. Notes and references